Angel
by Angeldust
Summary: The gang picks up a new girl. R&R please!
1. Finding Angel

Angel

Author's note:This is my first fanfic so be kind.This is sorta a romance between Trowa and a new character.This is only the first chapter and I'll continue if I get good feedback.So please, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own the G-boys or girls but I do own Angel.

"Come on Heero!It'll be fun!" begged an exasperated Relena.

"I'm not going, and that's final," replied Heero.

"You're no fun.Fine, I'll go without you," said Relena.

"Fine," said Heero without moving a muscle.

"And if I find someone else to dance with at the club and fall madly in love you'll be all alone without me," smirked Relena.

Needless to say, Heero was up in a flash, eager to go and Relena was beaming over her victory.

When the couple arrived at Mixes (the club) everyone else was already there.

"Oh good Relena, you made it.How'd you get Heero to come?" asked Sally.

"I threatened to leave him and find someone else at the club," said Relena evilly, " How'd you get Wufei to com?He hates this stuff."

"I bribed him by offering to finish the paperwork on his last mission, said Sally sadly (A.N.- Wufei and Sally work as partners as Preventers), "*sigh* The things I do for that guy."

Just then, Duo bounced over and began to beg Hilde to dance.

"Come on Hilde.I really wanna dance!" whined Duo.

"Fine.But only if the rest come too," said Hilde as she caved into Duo's big puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!Come on everyone!We're going dancing!" yelled Duo.

Everyone reluctantly followed behind Duo to the dance floor.The dance floor was packed with people dancing and people lingering looking for a partner.When everyone went off to dance Trowa was left alone on the edges of the crowd (Cathy got asked to dance).After about 10 minutes at the bar (A.N.- they're now legal drinking age) a pretty young girl came to stand by Trowa.

"So," she asked, "Do ya dance?"

Trowa turned to look at the girl and nearly fainted at what he saw, she was gorgeous!She wore a purple tube top and a blue mini skirt that accented her thin waste and long legs.Her hair was black with bright shocking wisps of red.She wore her hair in a loose ponytail with some loose hair framing her face.Large silver hoop earrings dangled almost to her shoulders.Her eyes were the purest color of ice blue imaginable and her face only showed the slightest hint of makeup.And to top it all off, she wore open toed black platform shoes.

Um," stammered Trowa, " I guess I dance."

"Then do ya wanna dance with me?" inquired the girl.

"Sure!" said Trowa happily.

Trowa and the girl danced surprisingly well (A.N.- If you've seen the movie Save the Last Dance, they danced like that) and the rest of the gang was really surprised.When the pair decided to take a breather, they met up with the rest of the gang on a balcony type thing.And just when Trowa was going to introduce the gang a tough looking guy walked up and said,

"What are you doing with my girl?" demanded the guy.He was looking at Trowa.

"Hey!" shouted the girl, "I can dance with anyone I want to.I don't need your approval."

"Fine, then maybe you don't need me.See ya babe!" yelled the guy as he wandered away.

"Darn.There goes my boyfriend and my apartment.Darn!" she cried.

"Hey," piped up Quatre, " What's your name?"

"My name's Angel.Why do ya ask?" she inquired.

"My name's Quatre, and why don't you stay with us if you like Angel," offered Quatre.

"Really?That'd be great!" she said.

And they left soon after, with a new member of the gang in tow.

*~Owari~*

So? What'd y'all think?Sorry if it was a little boring, if I write another chapter it'll get more interesting.Please review!Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated!


	2. Angel Goes To School

***~Angel~***

(Part 2)

Author's note: Ok.I wanted to write another chapter.Sorry for some of the oocness from Trowa before, I just wanted to make my point.Please read on!Oh, and PLEASE don't forget to review!I need feedback to write from!

Disclaimer:I don't own the gang.Wish I did.Angel's mine.

Summary:In the last chapter the gang went to a club and picked up a girl (Angel) to go and live with them.P.S.- I've skipped ahead a week or two.And everyone except for Trowa has a boyfriend/girlfriend (Cathy's will be introduced).They're the original pairings.

An enticing smell of bacon and eggs awoke the gang and led them downstairs to the kitchen.In the kitchen was Angel, in a robe and slippers, standing over the stove.

"Angel!What are you doing?I told you I'd cook this morning," scolded Relena.

"I know, I know.It's just that I woke up around seven and couldn't sleep.Plus, you need to concentrate on world peace, not on bacon and eggs," said Angel as she continued to cook.

"Fine, I won't be mad at you.Just let me cook tomorrow. Okay?" asked Relena.

"Fine, I'll try to sleep in," said Angel.

"Thank you.Now, when will breakfast be ready?" asked Relena.

"Aha!I knew you were hungry!It should be ready momentarily.Why don't you sit down and I'll bring it in," said Angel.

"Very well.And thanks again," said Relena as she walked out with the gang in tow.

Moments later, as promised, Angel came in carrying plates and plates of food.Most of which were heaped high with food.

"Come and get it!" Angel yelled happily, "You're all on your own for drinks though.I ran out of hands."

"That's fine.Ooohhhh!This all looks so good!" yelled Hilde.

"*Giggle* I see you're picking up on Duo's appetite," chided Sally.

"Well at least MY guy is a little open minded!" countered Hilde.

"Now, now," interrupted Relena, "Can't we eat in peace?"

For the next few minutes the gang ate in silence.Minus the sounds of Duo wolfing down his food of course.Then Quatre piped up to address Angel,

"I hope you don't mind that I enrolled you in school for you tomorrow Angel," Quatre said, "I thought you should do something while we're all at work.And unfortunately you have to wear a uniform.But it is co-ed at least."

"Oh!I don't mind at all!It'll be so much fun to go to school!" squealed Angel. (A.N.- Angel's around 16 yrs. old, still in school.She left her old one 'cause Quatre lived far away.)

"Good.I'm glad that you don't mind.The school's close enough for you to walk, so that shouldn't be a problem.Now, what shall we do today?" asked Quatre. 

**~I'm skipping ahead to tomorrow~**

"Come on Angel!" Trowa yelled up the stairs, "You're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Angel shouted back.

Angel flew down the stairs nearly knocking down Trowa in her haste.She grabbed a breakfast bar and ran out the door as fast as she could.Just before she left Trowa managed to get a glimpse of her before she ran out.Her hair was in pigtails with the customary wisps of hair hanging in front of her face. The uniform consisted of a white pleated skirt that stopped a couple inches above her knees, a white short sleeved shirt, a gray vest, gray socks, and black loafers.Even her hair was tied with black and white ribbon.Her bag was the standard black school bag with one added feature, on every zipper hung some form of a key chain.

'Have a good day at school Angel,' Trowa said silently to himself.

**~Later that day~**

Angel ran in the door and straight into Trowa.Trowa helped her up and realized her clothes were askew, her hair was a mess, she had several cuts, and she was crying.

"Angel! What happened?" demanded Trowa.

"T-they attacked me," she stammered between sobs.

***~Owari~***

I love cliffhangers, don't you?Oh well.More next time.And please review, send questions, comments, whatever!I'll (hopefully) be writing the next segment soon, so write those questions quickly so I can answer them in the next chapter!Oh!And please visit my site!**[http://obsessedgundamgrl.homestead.com/Main.html][1]Thanks!**

   [1]: http://obsessedgundamgrl.homestead.com/Main.html



	3. Angel Attacked?!

***~Angel~***

(Part 3)

A.N.- Thank you so much for the reviews!They were very helpful in writing the next chapter of Angel's story.Please keep reviewing and keep reading!And don't forget to visit my site please!I really need hits![http://obsessedgundamgrl.homestead.com/Main.html][1]

Disclaimer: *Sob* I don't own them.I'm just a REALLY obsessed fan.Angel, however, is mine!All mine!*Evil laugh* Gomen, too much sugar.

Summary: In the last chapter Angel was enrolled in school and came home injured and crying.She said she was attacked.WARNING: If there's any ooc in here, it's not my fault!I probably did it to prove my point.Now!Onward and forward!

"Who attacked you?" demanded Trowa.

"Some guys from school.I told them where I was from (A.N.- Angel came from an urban city) and that I was staying here and they got all mad," Angel said between choked sobs.

"What were their names?" Trowa asked.

"The main guy's name was Max," Angel replied.

"Max, very well," Trowa said, "Why don't you go see Sally about those cuts.I have to find Heero," instructed Trowa (A.N.- All the gang lives in one of Quatre's mansions).

"Okay," said Angel and walked away.

Trowa walked to Heero's office, a place few people ever saw.A desk lay along the far wall and bookshelves lined the wall to the right.The opposite wall was covered in diagrams, maps, and other things Heero needed to refer to while working (A.N.- I haven't really chosen a job for Heero, so bear with me).Heero sat behind the only visible on the desk, his laptop.Heero looked up as Trowa entered and asked,

"What do you want Trowa?I'm busy."

"I know, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need a favor," Trowa said.

"A favor?What kind of favor?" asked Heero.

"I need you to look up a guy named Max.I don't know his last name but he lives around here.He also goes to school with Angel," aid Trowa.

"And why do you need to look up this Max guy?" asked Heero.

"I need to find out where he lives so I can pay him a visit," replied Trowa.

"And why would you need to visit him?" asked Heero.

"Because on Angel's way home from school he and some friends attacked Angel," Trowa answered simply.

"And why would they attack Angel?" asked Heero, who was now getting impatient.

"Because they didn't like the fact that an inner city girl would come to live in such a nice place," said Trowa.

"Oh, I see.You're getting protective of Angel and that's why you want to "take care of" this guy.Right?" teased Heero.

"Wrong.I just don't like the fact they attacked her on such a small issue as that," replied Heero.

"It's okay.You don't need to tell the truth.I'll look him up anyway," said Heero.He turned back to the laptop's screen and started to click away.Several minutes later he looked up and said,

"I can't find where he lives.All I can find is background information.Sorry," said Heero.

"It's okay.I'll find him another way," said Trowa.He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him and wondering what to do next.

Later that evening Catherine and Jake (A.N.- Jake is Catherine's boyfriend) walked in from their date and saw Trowa sitting in a chair looking perplexed.

"What's wrong Trowa," asked Catherine.

"Nothing really.I just have to figure out how to find where a guy named Max lives," said Trowa.

"Hey," said Jake, "I know a Max.He goes to the school just down the street from here."

"Yeah, that's right," Trowa said, "Do you know where he lives?"

"Sure.He lives in the apartment above the antique shop in town.He lives alone too," said Jake.

"Hey!Thanks a lot Jake!" said Trowa as he grabbed his jacket and ran out.

"Hey!" shouted Catherine, "Where are you going?"But Trowa was already gone. 

~At the apartment~

*Knock, knock* Trowa waited patiently for the door to open.Soon the door opened a crack and a voice inquired,

"Who's there and what do you want?"

"I'm a friend of Angel's.And I just want to talk," replied Trowa.The door opened all the way and Max said,

"Come on in.How is angel?"He smirked as he asked the question.

'Better then you will be in a moment,' Trowa thought to himself.Soon there came thuds and bumps from inside the apartment.Several minutes later Trowa walked out looking smug and went home (A.N.- I'm not the best at describing fight scenes so I didn't try).

~Back home~

"Trowa!" shouted Angel, "Where have you been?"

"I paid a little visit to your friend Max," Trowa answered calmly.

"What kind of visit?" asked Angel looking wary.

"The kind of visit where I beat the crap out of him," answered Trowa.

"What!How could you?" Angel cried.After not receiving an answer to a now silent Trowa she ran upstairs.The sound of her door slamming shut was the last thing he heard.

***~Owari~***

Ah, another cliffhanger.How fun!Please review!The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.Sorry if it was kinda long (3 pages on word).Hope you enjoyed it!

   [1]: http://obsessedgundamgrl.homestead.com/Main.html



	4. Angel's Past

***~Angel~***

(Part 4)

A.N.- Hey all! I'm back with the 4th chapter of Angel's story.I hope to wrap it up soon though.Thanks for the reviews (even the mean ones) they helped a lot!Please read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own the gang LEGALY.But it is MY show in the regard to the fact that I am completely obsessed.Angel's mine completely though!

Summary: In Angel's last chapter Trowa beat up Max (Angel's attacker) and Angel got all upset.This chapter might be kind of long 'cause Angel reveals her past.Please R&R!

Relena was the first to recover from Angel's outburst and ran up the stairs behind her.When she reached Angel's room she knocked politely.After receiving no answer she went inside.The room showed a side of Angel she hadn't seen before.The room was dark with all sorts of gothic-like posters all around the room.Pictures Angel had probably drawn littered every surface; pictures of roses with thorns seemed to be her specialty.Then she saw why Angel hadn't heard her knock, she was sitting on her bed listening to music through a portable CD player.The music was so loud Relena could hear it from where she stood.In order to get Angel's attention Relena closed the door and turned on a light switch.Angel glared up at the intruder, her expression only softening after recognizing Relena.Angel removed her headphones so she could hear Relena.Relena took the cue and said,

"What just happened down there?Wasn't Trowa helping you at all by taking care of Max for you?"

"Actually," she said, "He wasn't helping me one bit."

"Oh? And why not?" asked Relena.

"Because the last time someone "took care of" someone for me they got killed."

"What?What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain," Angel said, "When I was growing up in the city I had it pretty good.My family wasn't abusive, we lived in an okay neighborhood, and no one really bothered us.That is until a guy named Blade came to town.He was from the not-so-great neighborhood downtown.When he was expelled from that school, he came up to where I was going to school.Blade liked me and I despised him.He was a drug dealer/addict who had a history of abusing his girlfriends.When I refused to go out with me he attacked me like Max did, on my way home.Only that time the cops broke it up.After I told my family about the attack my older brother decided to do something, just like Trowa.When he had "taken care of" Blade we went back to our normal lives.A couple days later, Blade was killed in a drive by shooting.Now the reality was that he failed to pay for some drugs, but Blade's gang thought it was related to him attacking me.So while I was at school Blade's gang "took care of" my family, permanently.They killed my brother and my father.My mom ran out a couple years back.When this happened I took the little money my dad left me and moved into a low rent area.I also went to the school down there, Blade's old school.Now in this school girls like me were no more then little dolls you could drop and pick up again when it suited you.This suited me fine, especially when my money was gone.I lived with different guys all the time.Some I lived with for months, others it was days.But they fed me and clothed me so I put up with it.That's why the guy at the club didn't mind breaking up with me; he thought he could just get me back when I needed a place to stay.So you see Relena, Max is just a rich version of Blade.Now of course he won't kill Trowa, and he won't get killed.But he could take away Trowa's job, ruin his reputation, and make him an outcast to society.And since none of you would ever abandon him you'd all go down with him.And I don't want that.The only person who needs to be hurt is I."

After Angel's long explanation Relena said, "I understand your fears but you're wrong.The same way we won't abandon Trowa, we won't abandon you.And anyway, how would you "take care of" Max?"

"Simple," Angel replied, "I'll show Max my specialty.Messing with peoples heads."

"Fine.So you're not mad at Trowa?Just worried?" Relena asked.

"Right," she replied.

Relena went downstairs then to give Trowa the good news.Angel wasn't mad.

***~Owari~***

Okay, here's the deal.I wanted to post another chapter but my show (Charmed) is on.The next one will be longer.Promise!Please R&R!And be sure to read the next part!Angel starts to mess with Max!


	5. The Bet

***~Angel~***

(Part 5)

A.N.- Okay people, this is the fifth part of Angel's story.I'm gonna really try hard to make this a nice long chapter as requested. BUT, if it isn't that long, be nice.Pwease? ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own the gang.I really don't.Why won't you people believe me?!Gomen, sugar high.Angel's all mine.Mine I tell ya, mine!Bwa ha ha ha ha! 

Summary: Angel got all upset at Trowa.Relena talked to her.Angel gets to start messing with Max's head.How fun!

"Relena told me about your plan Angel," Trowa said, "And I don't like it."

"Oh?And why don't you like it?" asked Angel with innocent eyes.

"Because he's a rich and powerful brat and if he catches on to your "mind games" then you're in deep trouble," reasoned Trowa.

"That's not how I operate though.I lay my plan out clear and because he's a brat he'll accept.And I am free of all liability," said Angel smirking.

"Define "clear" for me," requested Trowa.

"Clear as in I make him a deal he can't refuse with no hidden strings," Angel replied simply.

"Fine.Do want you want but don't get hurt.Okay?"Trowa asked.

"Okay!" said Angel as she bounded off to prepare for tomorrow. 

***~The next morning~***

Angel bounded down the stairs in her new attire (A.N.-The school had gotten protests from parents saying uniforms took away some kind of right so they took away the uniforms).She had her hair in a ponytail that was clipped up with the extra hair hiding the large clip.The normal wisps of hair hung down around her face.But something was different about this hairstyle, Trowa had seen the style a thousand times, but something was different.Then it hit him, her hair was streaked with green!The wisps around her face were green, the hair clip was green, and her hair was streaked with green.Then he looked at the rest of her.Her lipstick was a light green shade, her eye shadow matched the lipstick, and green gems dotted the outer corner of her eyes.Then he looked at her clothes.Her shirt, luckily, wasn't all green.It was green and black striped and the tank top was tight and stopped just under her bust.Over the tank top she wore a sheer, black, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves going way beyond the tips of her fingers.Her pants consisted of hip hugging black bell bottoms with a bright green string of gems were woven through the belt loops.Her sneakers were black and green.All together she was quite a sight, a beautiful sight though nonetheless.Her bag was now black messengers bag rather then the standard issue red backpack that came with her uniform.As usual she only stayed long enough to grab a cereal bar, then she was gone.As she hurried to school she met up with some of her friends who had agreed to help her with Max.And as expected, Max quickly caught sight of his prey and pounced saying,

"Well, well. Is Angel finally showing her true colors?" Max sneered.

"How do you know these are my true colors?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Max demanded.

"I have so many different dimensions to my personality it would make your head spin," Angel responded.

"Really?I wasn't aware that such a shallow person could have a deep personality," said Max.

"So, you don't believe me?" Angel inquired.

"That's right.I don't believe you," Max challenged.

"Fine.I'll prove it to you in a bet.If you can sort out my personality dimensions I'll show my true colors.And if you can't, you leave the gang and me alone.Deal?" Angel challenged back.

"Yeah I'm in.How long do I have I to complete this thing?" Max demanded as he accepted the challenge.

"You have a week.And why not start with my current level of personality?" Angel inquired as she gestured to her outfit.

"I think I will," responded Max.

"Then you better get started!" Angel yelled as she and her friends dashed off to class.

Max tried to sort through her personality.He really did.But it was nearly impossible.One minute she was the tough acting girl from the city, then the next she was the sweet little girl that wouldn't hurt a fly.She went through so many personalities in one day Max was sure she couldn't have any left.And it was, to a certain extent, true.She only had so many personalities that she could vary.So she decided to try out new one, different stages of love and romance.She pondered for several hours who would be perfect.Then it hit her, Trowa would be perfect!It would blow Max's mind that such an outgoing and complicated girl could fall for someone so quiet and relaxed as Trowa.

'What fun!' she squealed to herself as she worked up the courage to ask Trowa for this HUGE favor.He was so quiet and reserved that she couldn't possibly picture his reaction.

'Look,' she told herself, 'the worst thing that could happen is that he rejects you.No sweat you'll find someone else.'But it was, for some reason, the thought of Trowa rejecting her that terrified her.And she had absolutely no clue why.

'You can't like him!You can't, you can't, you can't!You promised yourself you wouldn't get involved!' Angel shouted to herself over and over again.But it was no use, she couldn't bury her emotions.Instead she decided to face them by going through with the plan she'd concocted.She quietly tiptoed downstairs knowing that Heero was home and that she should be doing her homework.As she tiptoed down she cursed silently at every creak the house made and yelled at herself for not taking better care to be quiet.If Heero caught her she'd have to do all his chores in exchange for him not telling Quatre that she was slacking off on her studies.Quatre took her studies very seriously and Relena gave some very hard chores to Heero.Half way through the living room a voice inquired from the shadows,

"Going somewhere Angel?"

She spun around wildly searching for the source of the voice.The voice was not Heero's that she was sure of.But whose was it?

"It's only me," said Trowa as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh good!I have something to ask you," said Angel.

"What?" he asked.

Hurriedly she explained her plan to him.Then she waited uneasily for his response.

"Fine," he said, "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Angel shouted and hugged him.

***~Owari~***

Okay, that's it for now.What'd ya think?Cool? Not cool?Review and tell me!Please!I'll get out the next chapter soon!I promise!


	6. The Kiss

***~Angel~***

(Part 6)

A.N.- this will (hopefully) be the last chapter of Angel's story.I have found that I am suited better for writing sappy fanfics.Sorry to the supporters of Angel's many chapters but I really do not wish to continue the series.Fewer and fewer people read *~Angel~* with each chapter.Sorry!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.Angel's mine.

Summary: Uh, Trowa is now helping Angel mess with Max.Please R&R!Oh, and some sap.Now, onward and forward!

Angel was a nervous wreck.Today was the first day Trowa was coming to school with her.She wore a normal outfit for once consisting of a knee length blue skirt and a white sleeveless shirt.Her hair was up in a normal ponytail with the usual wisps hanging down but without any kind of dye in it this time.She wore normal white sandals and only wore lip-gloss and some body glitter on her cheeks.She looked nice and plain, to match her "boyfriend."He wore plain beige slacks and a black t-shirt.He wore sneakers and socks and his hair was off to one side like normal.She sighed as she imagined how Max would see this side of her, a hopelessly plain romantic.At least he'd be shocked.Trowa was expected to breeze through class being as old as he was.She grabbed her breakfast bar, grabbed her backpack, threw Trowa his backpack, and pushed him out the door.

Once at school Max came over and just stared.Angel smiled and said,

"Max this is Trowa, Trowa this is Max.Trowa is my boyfriend."She had directed her last remark towards Max.Max gave the expected reaction of shock and wandered away to contemplate this new twist of Angel's personality.Angel beamed at her success and pulled Trowa towards class.

Trowa looked bored all though out class and answered all of his questions correctly.The teacher was amazed at his grasp on the subjects but tried to hide it.Even her toughest questions couldn't stump him.Then lunch came and Trowa was dragged outside to eat his lunch under a nice peaceful weeping willow tree.

Max had been pondering his situation all morning and had also observed the "couple."He had come to the conclusion that Angel had simply talked him into helping her with the dare by posing as her boyfriend.He acted so distant from her that it was hard to miss.Armed with his new conclusion he marched up to the group of friends Angel and Trowa were sitting with and announced,

"You are really something Angel.Talking this guy into posing as your boyfriend.You really will do anything to win this bet won't you?"

Angel sat there stunned.He'd figured it out so quickly that she hadn't been prepared for when he did find out.As a last resort she looked at Trowa with eyes that clearly said, 'I'm in trouble here.Will you do something about it?'

Trowa looked at the look on her face and thought fast.He knew whatever he did would have to be drastic.He also knew that the options open to him were not ones that would make him particularly happy.At least that's what he told himself, deep down the options open to him made him happy and gave him just the right opening he needed.Choosing one of the options he faced Max and said,

"If I wasn't her boyfriend then would I do this?"Seconds later his mouth was clamped over hers in a passionate kiss.He kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed back.This of course left Max stunned and he wandered away again.

Angel floated through the rest of the day from the sweetness of Trowa's kiss.The kiss had stunned her and Max both, but for her it was a happy kind of stunned.

***~Later that night~***

Angel crept down the stairs to the living room in hopes of finding Trowa.She had become accustomed to him speaking up from the shadows but it still startled her when he said,

"Shouldn't you be in bed?You've had a big day."

Angel jumped and turned to face the source of the noise.Unable to see him yet she replied to empty air by saying,

"I had to ask you something before I could sleep.Did that kiss mean anything to you?Or was it just so I could confuse Max further?And please, I want an honest answer."

Trowa knew she'd ask eventually.And he thought he was prepared with a firm 'no' but he couldn't get the words past his lips.Instead a quiet and mumbled "Yes" came out in its place.He blinked once at what he just said and waited for a reaction from Angel.He wouldn't come out from his spot amongst the shadows until he knew how she felt.After what seemed like ages she said,

"It meant something to me too.It meant a lot to me actually.Now I have another question, what happens now?Will we just act like it never happened?What?Please tell me Trowa, I need to know."

He couldn't see her face but he could hear the pleading in her voice.He pondered the question until he reached a suitable answer.Stepping out from the shadows he silently walked towards her and caught her off guard as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered,

"How about me becoming your real boyfriend?Does that suit you well?"

With her only response being a slight nod he smiled for the first time in a long time.To seal the decision he tilted her head up, looked into her eyes with unmatched intensity, and kissed her long and hard.It was now official, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

***~Mini Epilogue~***

Not soon after Angel and Trowa admitted that they loved each other and got married.Now, some six years later, Angel and Trowa are the proud parents of Catherine their one-year-old daughter named for Trowa's sister.

***~Owari~***

That's all folks!Hope you enjoyed it.I know I did.Please R&R!Even if you just want to flame me!Please?


End file.
